The recovery
by Ch1ckennugget
Summary: A sequel from 'The consequences'. Right when Dean thought that maybe things were going better now, Sam starts to show signs of something maybe even more serious than the life threatening spell a witch had cast on him. What's wrong with Sam? Does it have something to do with the spell and the things Sam had to go through earlier? Hurt!Sam Limp!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is the first chapter of the sequel to my previous fan fiction _The consequences._ I recommend you to read that first If you haven't done that already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean or Boby. They belong to _the CW_ and _Supernatural_.

...

 _CHAPTER 1_

The yellow eyed demon. That bastard. He keeps haunting them. No matter what they do.

A pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared behind Dean. Sam had to warn Dean.

''DEAN LOOK OUT!'', Sam yelled as he jumped towards Dean. Before he could do anything Dean gasped in pain. A bloody hand had pierced through his abdomen.

''DEAN NOO!'', Sam yelled as the demon pulled its hand out of Dean's body. Dean fell on the floor blood gushing from his mouth.

''S-Sam..'', Dean whispered with his last breaths.

''Hmm... Was about that time'', the demon said maliciously as he licked the blood from his fingers.

Sam was shaking. He felt adrenaline flow through his body. ''YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU''

Sam started to run towards the demon a scream filled with pure rage escaping his mouth. He only managed to lift his foot when he found he was unable to move. The next second he was flying through the room and bashed to the wall. He let out a groan and shook his head to focus his blurry sight.

''Well now you're just being annoying. I might as well finish you off too''

The demon approached Sam with an evil grin. It lifted Sam up the ground with its demon powers and strangled him. Sam made choking sounds and tried to wiggle away from the demon's grasp.

''If you're lucky you might get to see your heart before I rip it out''

The demon pressed its hand on Sam's chest and Sam screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. He started sobbing and couldn't get the air into his lungs. He felt the demon's hand dig into his chest and almost passed out from the intense pain. Several cries of pain escaped his mouth. He felt the demon pull its hand out of his chest and could see his own heart still pumping in the hands of the demon. The demon had a pure satisfaction in his eyes. Sam felt no pain anymore. The darkness was devouring him. The last thing he saw was Dean's lifeless body on the floor and a pool of blood where his face laid.

 _'I failed. I failed everyone and everything. I'm a failure. A freak. Nobody wants me. No. NO. THIS CAN'T END LIKE THIS. I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY DEAN'_

Sam found himself screaming on the familiar old dusty sofa of Bobby's place. Tears were streaming down his face. he was confused and he eyed the room sight blurred by the tears.

 _'I'm not dead?'_

His eyes focused on a face. When the face cleared out he gasped and started screaming.

''NO DEAN. IT'S HERE. HELP. SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!''

His head was turning from side to side furiously. It was back. The yellow eyed demon was back.

''SAM! LISTEN TO ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S ME, DEAN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN'' A familiar voice got Sam's attention and made him relax a little.

 _'Dean? I thought he was dead'_

''Dean?'' Sam asked with a raspy voice. He now saw Dean's face instead of the yellow eyed demon's face.

''Yes, I'm right here Sammy'' Sam felt a warm familiar hand holding his hand.

''I'm sorry, Dean. I failed...'', Sam said and started sobbing again. Everything felt so confusing to him. Just a second ago Dean was Dead and now he's there, holding his hand trying to convince him that everything is okay.

''No Sam. Don't apologize. You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You hear me? _Nothing_. Now, you need to calm down. Can you do that for me?''

 _'What the hell is going on? How's Dean alive?'_

Sam nodded as an answer to Dean. His body felt exhausted from head to toe and he gave in to the exhaustion letting it close his eyes and even out his breathing.

''Yeah, that's right. Get some sleep kiddo. I'll be here for you, don't worry''

A pleasant feeling filled Sam's chest drowning the exhaustion. Dean was there beside him and was not going to leave him. That's all he needed.

''Promise?'' Sam asked just to make sure.

''I promise'' Dean confirmed Sam.

Sam let himself fall back into a restless sleep.

...

Dean held Sam's warmer the usual hand and hung his head. Bobby was sitting beside him on a chair.

''That was the third nightmare today'' Bobby stated.

''I know... Bobby, I feel like something Is wrong'' Dean answered to Bobby's statement.

''Well he has a fever and he has gone through a lot these past few days. No wonder he has nightmares. I think It's pretty normal''

''Yeah, but how are they so intense? I mean he has woke up gasping and clearly in pain a couple times. Do you think that's normal''

''Well I dunno. I ain't some nightmare or post killing-evil-witch-spell specialist'' Bobby said with a sass in his voice.

Dean grunted. He was so frustrated. He knew Bobby just tried to lighten up the spirit a little, but Dean felt like now was not the time for that. He really felt like something was wrong with Sam. Something maybe worse than the spells. Or was it a result of the spells? Dean wasn't sure but was worried as hell. Just as he thought that maybe things were going better now.

...

What do you think about the first chapter of this sequel? Review and let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

The recovery

CHAPTER 2

Dean heard a gasp from where Sam was lying. He opened his eyes already knowing what's going to happen.

 _'Here we go again...'_

Rubbing his face and slowly getting up, he realized that Sam was awfully quiet this time. That wasn't normal considering the situation. Alarmed by that Dean quickened his movements and focused on Sam. Then he saw it.

Sam's eyes were open, but he didn't move or say anything and seemed like he wasn't even breathing. His eyes were distant and it looked like he was looking at nothing. He had that same empty look in his eyes than when they were doing the healing spells.

In a second Dean was already beside Sam. He placed Sam's head between his hands and tried to get Sam's distant look back focused to this reality.

"Hey, little brother, you there?" He tried to ask gently as he shook Sam's head.

"Come on Sammy answer me" Panic crept in Dean's voice.

Dean checked the breathing. Couldn't feel any. Checked the pulse. It was there, but weak. Checked the body temperature. _'What the hell'_. Sam feels so cold. Last time he checked, Sam had a high fever. _'What the hell'_. Dean was no doctor, but he could tell something was wrong.

When Sam didn't respond to the slight shaking Dean had tried he gently slapped Sam's cheek. He still got no response.

"Sammy, can you hear me? Snap out of it" He tried to call for Sam but again, got no response. Sam's eyes remained in the same scary distant look. It was like his body was in this reality, but his mind was not. The panic rose inside Dean as he realized if they didn't do something Sam's life could be in danger.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit. BOBBY COME HERE!" Dean yelled Bobby for help.

"Just hang in there Sam It's going to be okay", Dean said as he tugged the blankets around Sam to get some warmth in his cold body.

"What's goin' on?" Bobby asked with a sleepy voice from the doorway.

"Something is terribly wrong Bobby. Sam's not breathing" Dean said as he paced around the room trying to figure out something before it was too late.

"Oh shit", Bobby said as he realized the danger of this situation. He quickly checked Sam, went to the back of the room and got something out of the lockers Dean couldn't recognize. It was some kind of weird looking needle, but Dean trusted Sam's life on Bobby's hands and didn't interrupt his doings.

Bobby stabbed the weird looking needle into Sam's chest. A second later Sam's fingers started twitching and Dean could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He lunged beside Sam following the situation. He grabbed Sam's arm and squeezed it hoping to get some kind of response. This time, he got it. Sam squeezed back at Dean's hand.

"Sammy, can you hear me? It's me, Dean"

That's when Sam's eyes focused back and he blinked shifting his all around the room and then settling onto Dean. Now his legs were twitching too.

"Sam snap out of it. You can do it" Dean desperately tried to say something encouraging to get Sam back. It was like suddenly Sam got his breathing ability back and he gasped loudly and coughed a couple times. He slowed down his breathing as if it hurt to take breaths.

Sam moved his legs up into a folded position and lifted himself up into sitting position. He seemed very uneasy and looked like he was feeling very uncomfortable.

Dean could feel his body relax as he saw Sam now taking breaths. The breaths were unstable and short but at least it was something. Whatever Bobby did to Sam, It helped. Dean hadn't taken his gaze off Sam even for a single second and now saw the panic rise in Sam's eyes. That made the worrying rise inside Dean too.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dean tried to ask as calmly as possible and just as he finished, blood dripped through Sam's lips. He made a weird grimace and clutched his stomach.

"I-It h-hurts, D'n", Sam said so weakly his words were barely audible. He shifted his hand in front of his mouth and bent forward trying to ease the stabbing pain he felt in his abdomen.

 _'Oh Shit shit shit shit'_

"Don't speak Sam. Just focus on breathing. It's going to be okay" Dean said as he stroked Sam's back.

Dean exchanged a worried look with Bobby.

He lifted Sam's legs over the edge of the couch to get him into a more comfortable sitting position. After that, he quickly got Sam some paper towels to wipe the blood with. Sam was trembling hard and he was still really cold. He sat down to think what he should do next. obviously, he had to do something before it was - again - too late.

Sam's life is constantly in danger it's starting to seem ridiculous now. Why Sam? Dean had asked himself that question many times. It should be rather him who was suffering. Not his precious little brother who had done nothing wrong. Everything came so suddenly and they all hit the same time. Literally everything. First the spell then the nightmares and now this. _'What the hell is going on?'_. Dean wondered when was the last time he saw Sam as his normal healthy pain-in-the-ass little brother. When will he get a break from this hell?

...

Alright, that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed! I've been really busy since school started again (Yay -_-) and haven't been able to upload new chapters. The next chapters will, unfortunately, come a little slower too, but don't worry I will not leave this fan fiction hanging since I hate it myself too when fanfics are left undone. Anyways, thank you for everyone who read, reviewed or/and supported my story :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. I've been really busy with school and when I've had time, I've forgot to write. Well anyways, here's the new chapter.

Please notice that I have zero medical knowledge and I've kinda just guessed all of the things and shaped them to fit the story. But I hope you enjoy the chapter even though It's a little short and crappy.

...

Chapter 3

The atmosphere in the Winchesters' 67 chevy impala was dense and uneasy. Dean was speeding towards the hospital his little brother and Bobby in the backseat. He probably had crossed the speed limit a while ago, but couldn't care less. It was about a half an hour drive to the hospital. Despite the situation, the car was very quiet. Not Sam, not Dean or Bobby had said anything. Occasionally Dean could hear weird gulping sounds from the back seat which made his stomach twist from sympathy. It was Sam. His beloved little brother who was fighting to stay conscious.

After Sam had started to cough up Blood. It didn't take long for Bobby and Dean to decide to take Sam to the nearest hospital as fast as possible in the wishes that they could do something to help.

...

Dean and Bobby were now sitting in the hospital's waiting room. The atmosphere there was very unpleasant as always in every hospital. They brought back all kinds of bad memories. The thought of that made Dean shift uncomfortably on his seat.

It's been nearly three quarters since they pulled up into the hospital parking lot and rushed Sam inside. The nurses had pushed Dean and Bobby back right away as they took the almost unconscious, about to pass out, Sam to a room away from Dean's sight. The feeling of uneasiness had risen into Dean's chest and was still present to this moment.

Bobby and Dean were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Dean had been very quiet this whole time although Bobby could almost see the storm of thoughts raging in the older brothers head through his eyes. Bobby knew to give Dean some space and time to think and didn't interrupt his thoughts. Personally, he could've used a person to talk to.

The patience had almost turned unbearable when a nurse suddenly approached them. Dean shot up from his seat and gazed at the young, dark-haired nurse.

"Are you the relatives of Sam Winchester?" The nurse asked referring to Dean and Bobby. Dean could've given them fake names but was too worried to think about it too much when they arrived.

"Yes, I'm his brother. How is Sam?" Dean asked worried looking deep into the nurse's eyes which made the nurse seem a little uneasy.

The nurse led them around the corner before she could tell the details "Your brother is conscious but seems to be in a lot of pain. What we know is that he has been suffering from internal bleeding in his stomach, but we have yet to discover the cause so we suggest he stays at the hospital for as long as we can figure out what's wrong..."

The nurse kept talking but, Dean didn't understand even half of what the nurse said. Some weird names and medical references Dean probably didn't even have to understand. All he could understand was that they gave Sam something for the pain and did something to locate and stop the bleeding.

"Can I see him now?" Dean asked when the nurse had finished.

"Yes, you can see him. Follow me, I'll show you to his room" The nurse turned around and started walking through the halls Dean and Bobby following her in silence.

The nurse stopped at the door of Sam's room and Bobby decided to wait outside the room to give the brothers some time.

When Dean entered the room, his heart dropped. His little brother looked so miserable and defenseless lying on the bed as pale as the sheets. Dean quickly got to his brother's side, pulled a chair under him to sit on and closed his brother's hand inside his own hands. He had to hear his little brothers voice.

"Hey, Sammy. How are you feeling?" Dean asked sympathy audible from his voice.

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He seemed exhausted. He looked at Dean with his hazel eyes and that's when Dean got a weird feeling. Something was wrong with Sam's eyes. It looked like they weren't even Sam's eyes. They had the same hazel expression and the long lashes, but there was something missing. There was no Sam in those eyes. That made Dean twitch a little. 'What the fuck?'.

Dean loosened his grip on Sam's hand and backed up a little giving a questioning look on his face. He double checked Sam from head to toe to make sure he wasn't in the wrong room. No. It was Sam's room. And that was Sam lying on the bed. Or was it? Everything was so out of place It made Dean feel sick.

Sam formed a frown with his strange eyes and pulled his hand away from Dean's grasp.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Those words. They echoed in Dean's head making him feel even sicker. The walls felt like they were crashing on him. He had to get out. Now.

He quickly got up without saying a word and as an automatic headed to the exit. He couldn't breathe. His chest hurt, His sight was blurring. He had to get out.

'Who are you? What the fuck do you mean? I'm your goddamn brother. The one who's been by your side as long as I remember. Through bad and good. What the fuck do you mean?'

Millions of thoughts were swarming through his head.


End file.
